Akatsuki Fanfiction - Horor di Markas
by Akasuna No Deira
Summary: Organisasi Akatsuki telah mengalami kejadian misterius , Horor ,dan angker ! Bagaimana ceritanya ? dan siapakah hantu itu ?


Ini Fic pertama-ku , bisa jadi ancur,gaje, dan semacamnya lol , dan mudah-mudahan sih nggak ancur , kalau ancur mohon dimaklumi ya ! ya,ya,ya,,ya,ya,ya,ya (Author digebukin reader gara2 banyak ngomong) yasud, Kita mulai , hm !

Di markas Akatsuki semua membernya sedang asik melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Seorang cewe berambut biru pendek dengan bunga mawar dikepalanya datang menghampiri member-member lain. "Nanti malem kalian harus begadang ! inget ! HARUS !" kata cewe itu atau disebut Konan. "Harus ? Lu kira kita makhluk apa ?!" Kata seorang cowo berkulit biru / Hiu jadi-jadian yang disebut Kisame. "Lu mau gw jadiin ikan bakar hah !?" kata Konan. "A-..ampun mak.." Kata Kisame. "LU KIRA GW EMAK LU HAH ?!" Kata Konan. Yang lain hanya mendapat hadiah kuah gratis.

"Knp harus sih ?" kata cowo berambut merah yang unyu-unyu mukanya atau Sasori. "karena…, Ini hukuman gara-gara kalian ngerjain gw !" Kata Konan. "Ngerjain?" Kata si Kanibal Item putih atau Zetsu. "Kalian kan yang ngelem seluruh kertas gw ?! sama kalian juga kan yang naro boneka di sepatu gw !?" Kata Konan yang udah naik darah. Para member cumin saling menatap dan mengangguk-angguk dengan keringet dingin + gemeteran , bahkan cowo yang memakai topeng atau yang disebut Tobi sampai ngompol. "DASAR ! Hukuman kalian begadang dan menerima hadiah dari gw !" kata Konan.

"Hadiah (un)?" Kata semua member. "IYA !" *ratusan kertas melayang kea rah Akatsuki*. Semua member dengan lebay menghindari serangannya. Kisame dengan lebay nyungsep ke kolam slowmotion, Pain dengan lebay nyungsep ke tong sampah, Itachi dengan lebay gaya ala orang balet ditabrak motor, dan lain-lain dengan lebay. Konan bersweatdrop ria (Authorpun Juga). "Dah ! Awas aja kalau kalian tidur !" Kata Konan. "i-..iya..(un)" Kata semua member.

Malam Harinya tepatnya jam 20:00…

"Ah, elah ! Film kagak ada yang seru, un!" Kata seorang blonde cowo berambut panjang yang bernama Deidara. "Kalau nggak ada yang seru, Ikut gw aja…! Ritual kepada Dewa Jashin!" Kata seorang cowo yang menganut ajaran Jashin yang bernama Hidan. "Kagak, hm ! Kagak mau, un!" kata Deidara. "yasud.." kata Hidan. "Kebelet pipis nih…, un…" Kata Deidara yang langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi. "Lega~" kata Deidara. Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan hitam seseorang yang sedang gantung diri. "S-…Siapa itu, u-..un?" kata Deidara gemeteran. "Come… Follow me to hell…" Kata bayangan itu."S-…S-…SETAN KAMAR MANDI , UN !" Deidara langsung ngibrit ke tempat semua member berkumpul (-Konan). Semua member langsung nengok ke Deidara. "Ada setaaann ! Hosh….Hosh…" Kata Deidara ngos-ngosan. "Setan?" kata semua member nggak percaya. "mimpi kali lu Dei!" Kata orang bercadar yang disebut Kakuzu. "Kagak mimpi , un!" Kata Deidara.

"Nah… Gw pernah denger cerita !" Kata Hidan."Cerita apa?" Kata Kisame. "Fashion?" Kata kakek keriput yang ganteng bernama Itachi. Yang lain hanya bersweatdrop ria. "Cerita horror.." Kata Hidan. "beneran apa boongan tuh?" Kata Sasori. "Beneran lah! Jadi ceritanya, ada sebuah Keluarga.., keluarga itu tinggal di sebuah rumah di tengah hutan.." Kata Hidan. Yang lain dengan serius merhatiin Hidan.

"Tiba-tiba rumah mereka kebakaran. Semua anggota keluarganya selamat kecuali barang-barangnya. Tapi ada satu barang yang terselamat, barang itu adalah boneka anak dari keluarga itu. Mereka semua mencari rumah untuk tempat tinggal dan akhirnya mereka tinggal di gua. Tiba-tiba ada suatu kejadian !" Kata Hidan. "Kejadian apa, un?" Kata Deidara."Satu keluarga itu meninggal dunia !" Kata Hidan."Oh My God…" Kata semuanya. "Dan sampai sekarang semua jasadnya tidak ditemukan.. the end !" kata Hidan. "Apa jangan-jangan…" Kata Kakuzu. "Apa, un?" kata Deidara. "Gua itu markas kita !" Kata Kakuzu. "e-..em.." Kata Deidara. "Udah ah ! gw ke dapur pengen bikin Mie !" Kata mas rambut duren tukang pearching atau Pain."iye iye !" Kata Hidan. Pain langsung pergi kedapur. "Mmhmm…." Saat Pain sedang memasak tiba-tiba ada boneka dikaki Pain. "Boneka Siapa Nih?" Kata Pain.

Dan…

Tiba-tiba boneka itu bergerak ! Dan GOOOLLL ! (Digebuk Reader) ok maaf.., tiba-tiba boneka itu bergerak kepalanya. "UWAAAAAAAAAAA !" Pain teriak dengan suara 5 toa super. Semua member nengok ke dapur. Pain langsung ngibrit dari dapur.

Jam 22:00…

Member Akatsuki sedang nonton TV bareng-bareng, ada yang duduk di sofa dan di karpet. Dengan seriusnya mereka nonton. Tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong Itachi yang duduk di karpet."Woy Kakuzu ! Gw jangan didorong napa !" Kata Itachi."Ye ! Siapa yang dorong !" Kata Kakuzu."Huh.." kata Itachi. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik Kaki Kakuzu."Jangan narik Gw napa , chi !" Kata Kakuzu. "Amit-amit ngapain gw narik lu !?" Kata Itachi. Kakuzu nggak peduli.

Jam 0:00….

"Hoam… ngantuk…" Kata Zetsu."kagak boleh tidur lg…" Kata Kisame. Tiba-tiba saat Akatsuki sedang memelototi TV…, ada seorang anak kecil perempuan dibalik TV. Akatsuki tidak menyadarinya. Tiba-tiba anak kecil itu hilang dan muncul keluar dari TV."UWAAAAAAA SYETAAANNN !" Akatsuki teriak dengan 10 toa + Kuah 1 baskom."JASHIIIIIINNNN !" Teriak Hidan. Keriput Itachi menjadi semakin kecil itu menghilang tiba-tiba."Hosh…hosh.." Akatsuki balik ke tempat semula. –Sing- Sepi. Akatsuki tidak sadar lg kalau ada anak kecil + ibu dan bapaknya. Anak kecil itu dan ibu bapaknya muncul di depan muka Akatsuki. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Akatsuki teriak histeris.

Paginya…

Konan keluar dari kamar sambil ngakak."k-…kenapa l-…lu konan?" Kata Kisame yang ngumpet masuk ke dalem akuarium. "Kalian nggak nyadar hah !?" Konan makin ngakak. "A-…Apa?" Kata Pain,Tobi,Sasori,dan Kakuzu yang ngumpet di jambul Deidara. "Kalian gw kerjain !" Konan ngakak guling-guling. "UUAPAAA (UN) !?"

Ancur nggak? Gaje nggak? Gomen ya kalau ancur , yang penting kalian suka , hm ! Arigatou udah dibaca ! Tinggal review nya , un ! ^^


End file.
